Little Wonders
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Oneshot. Zack is rediscovering the simple joys of being alive again. Takes place shortly after Twilight and Dawn.


**Final Fantasy VII**

**Little Wonders**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: The characters are not mine, and this ficlit is. It was directly inspired by the prompt **_**These are the days of miracles and wonder**_** at 31 Days and **_**Small**_** at Mako Reactor. It takes place very shortly after **_**Twilight and Dawn**_** and **_**Sunrise and Midnight**_**, but the only necessary knowledge is that they're on Earth and Sephiroth is sane again. Thanks to Kaze for the plot help!**

* * *

Sephiroth was gently amused as he entered the living room. Zack was curled up by the fire, a warm quilt draped over his shoulders. In his hands he held a half-finished mug of hot chocolate. He stared into it, seeming to be lost in thought. His expression was calm, even docile. Whatever was going through his mind, he was satisfied.

It was a strange scene to look at, really. It was still hard for Sephiroth to get used to entering any room and seeing Zack there, alive and well. Zack had only been restored a few days ago, during the final battle against Jenova. Before that, he and Sephiroth had been forced to accept being able to communicate solely through the dimensions. And what had bothered Zack the most about that time was that he had not been able to help Seph more fully. Even though Sephiroth had reassured Zack that the reason he had been able to keep hold of his senses after regaining his memories was because Zack had been with him in the only way possible.

"You've had a busy day," he commented now.

Zack started and looked up. "Oh! Hey Seph!" he grinned, sipping at the hot chocolate again. "Man, can you believe what it's like to be alive again?! Everything just feels so new and fresh. Me and Aerith've been spending the day getting used to life!"

Sephiroth crossed the room to a chair and sat down. "Getting used to it?" he repeated. He had not needed any transition period. Though when he thought of it, once he had remembered that he had been dead, he had had his past memories and guilt with which to contend. There had not been any time to get used to anything more simplistic. Albeit he did experience moments of wonder that he had been restored and was alive and sane.

Zack nodded in enthusiasm. "Walking through the grass barefoot, petting neighborhood cats and dogs . . . ! Just enjoying the sun and the twilight and the wind!" He gulped down more of the beverage than was wise, unless by now it was cooling.

"And rediscovering food, I see," Sephiroth remarked, his tone flat. Zack had been gobbling everything down at each meal, which was normal in and of itself. But unless Sephiroth was not used to it after so many years, Zack had been eating faster than he had ever done in the past.

"Sure!" Zack swallowed more of the drink. "Food's one of the best things about being alive!"

"Oh is it?" Sephiroth took an unassuming tone.

"Yeah! Where would we be without food?"

"Hungry." Sephiroth's voice was matter-of-fact again.

"And dead!" Zack put in. He drank the rest of the lukewarm chocolate, licking his lips as he set the mug on the end table.

Sephiroth was still amused. He wondered at times what it would be like to see the world through Zack's eyes. On some occasions he had attempted to do so. Sometimes he had, indeed, caught a glimpse of why Zack took such enjoyment in the little things often taken for granted. But that had been before Nibelheim and his insanity. He doubted that he could ever experience such feelings again. He felt too tired, too burdened with his past abominations.

And yet, after everything Zack had been through, he was still cheerful enough to appreciate sun and wind and food.

Perhaps that was the most powerful miracle, right after the one that had restored him to life.

Now Zack stretched, letting the quilt slip down his back. "But you know the very best part of being among the living?" he chirped.

"What." Sephiroth watched the brunet. Zack gave no indication of what he was going to do.

"Not being detached from everyone!" Zack declared, suddenly launching himself at Seph. "I can do this!"

Sephiroth rocked back in surprise as he was happily glomped. But as Zack grinned up at him, he allowed a slight smile in return.

He had been given more than he could ever deserve. And for that he did experience a very keen sense of awe.


End file.
